The Warm Winter Love
by Elmer Ortega
Summary: This is a simple fanfic of me and a certain YouTuber called " JaidenAnimations". Please don't be to harsh with the feedback and if she does read this, I'll be so embarrass and probably die. Also this before I knew where she is.


The Warm Winter Love

By: Elmer Ortega

It was an early, snowy Thursday morning in middle of December and the light snowflakes were beginning to fall from the sky. I have just woken up from my rest and all I could think about last night and this morning was that wonderful girl with that dark brown hair, those beautiful, hypnotizing eyes, her amazing voice and her amazing talent with art and drawing, Jaiden. This has happened to me for a couple of days now and I still think about her every day. I try to shake that feeling for her but it just makes it worse for me to try and forget. I sighed and looked down on my bed,

"I don't even know why I do this to myself, she doesn't even notice me. There's no point in trying to say something to her."

I later got up, took a shower, got dressed while putting my black and dark green colored trench coat and headed outside to start the morning.

I was heading to my class on the college compass and everywhere you looked there was a somewhat white thin layer of snow everywhere from the ground, the trees and the buildings. As I was heading to my class, I saw a lot of people heading to their classes but the one person I noticed out of all of them was Jaiden. I saw with her purple winter coat, dark jeans and saw blue-purple sneakers. As I saw her walking to my class, since we both had the same class, she a kind of depressed look on her face while looking down as she walked. I wondered with concern,

"Is she okay, she's usually happy and kind of optimistic but right now she looks really sad." I then headed to class a bit faster than I usually do to try and keep with her. We both made it to our class and I took the seat that was five seats across from where I was. When the professor started to give us today's notes to take, I just looked at her and she was barely writing anything at all and still had that depressed look on her face. I thought to myself,

"Alright she's obviously way to depressed, I need to know why so I can help her out." I then focused back on to the notes but I looked back to her at times.

When our class was over and everyone was exiting the door, I saw Jaiden walking by herself and still with a sad look on her face. I then walked up to her and said with calm but nervous voice,

"Hey Jaiden." She then turned around and greeted me with a smile but was trying to cover up her sadness.

"Oh, hey Elmer." She looked at me with her shining eyes and with the light snowflakes around, they made them shine even more. I try to not be too nervous talking to her and I ask her if she's alright.

"Are you alright Jaiden?" she then responded with a little upbeat tone.

"Yeah I'm okay, why do you ask?" I tried to say something but I was too nervous to say anything back right away. After a short while I say while trying not to look weird in front of her.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight back at my place at my dorm room and we can do some cool drawings together, if you want?" She looked down for a bit and I waited for her response. She then looked up at me with a small smile and said,

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." I was a bit surprised that she accepted but I didn't care at the time.

"Cool, so do you want to meet me at my place at 8:00?" I respond with a bit little joy. She repelled with a little bigger smile.

"Yeah, see you then." I then replied with a similar smile,

"Yeah, you too." She then walked away to meet up with her friends and I then walked back to my dorm room and thought to myself,

"Alright this is good, I can try to see what's wrong and try to cheer her up. Still, I know she doesn't like in that way so I won't bother to do anything."

It was almost 8'o clock and the sky was had a cool black color with little shining stars across the sky and everywhere on the ground was the white snow and there was a bit of diamond dust in the air with the 22 degree weather outside. The light posts on campus shining on the snow made the setting more soothing. Jaiden was walking to my dorm while shivering a bit and was wearing the same purple winter coat with a different pair of jeans and a pair of dark purple Converses. I was cleaning up my dorm room and tried to make it look nice as possible. I also put on some nice black pants, black sneakers, a somewhat good looking green t-shirt and my good black and dark green trench coat. Once I had the room all clean, I got my laptop and opened up the drawing program on it and waited for her to arrive. She later arrived at my door and knocked and when I heard the knocking, I quickly got up and opened the door. When I opened, she smiled and greeted me while shivering a bit.

"Hey Elmer." Her beautiful smile combined with the shinning diamond dust in the air made her look incredible. I only stood there for a little while and I finally said,

"Hey Jaiden, please come in." She later came in and had look around the room and complimented on how nice it looked. Even with the heater on, it was still kind of cold in the room but warmer than it was outside. She later took of her winter coat and put it on the coat rack and I assumed from that the cold temperature in the room that bothered her that much.

We both sat down on the beds that we next to each other and Jaiden asked,

"So, where's your roommate?" and then I responded causally,

"He's off at this winter party that they're throwing at this other college nearby and won't be back until the morning." After that, we were both at this socially awkward state and couldn't find a way to keep things going so I finally said,

"So, do you want to start doing drawings now?" and she responded,

"Yeah sure, what do you want to draw?" and I just told we can draw Pokemon related stuff or something like that. So she liked the idea and then got up and sat next to me got her iPad and started to draw and I did the same thing with my laptop. It was a few minutes and I saw she was doing a Pokefusion of Gardevoir and Shaymin and it looked incredible. I was doing a full art of Red and his team with a bit a water paint effect added to it. After a while of drawing, I was telling myself in my mind to ask her and so I did just that.

"Hey Jaiden, are you really alright?" She stopped drawing and looked down.

"No, I'm not. Things haven't been good at all for lately." She had a more depressed look then she did this morning. I stopped with my drawing and put all my attention on her.

"What's wrong?" I said with concern but she looked away and said,

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand." she said with a voice that sounded like she was going to burst into tears and I saw a tiny tear drop fall and landed on the bed sheets.

I then said while pleading her, "Come on Jaiden, please tell me. I'm your friend aren't I?" She then looked back at me while having a bit of misty eyes on her. "Its cause, with my YouTube thing going on, I've been falling behind in grades and my friends wouldn't hangout with me anymore and I've been alone lately." She then began to cry a bit while her palms were covering her face. "Maybe I should just stop doing my channel and try to be with the friends I still have left, if they even still want me around." When I heard her say that, I just felt grief in my chest and I responded "What, Jaiden if you quit YouTube, a lot of people will be sad and I know you'll be more depressed than you are right now and why wouldn't your friends would want to be with you, you're great." She removed her palms from her face and looked back at me and said with a bit tears in eyes, "You really think so?" and I responded back with compassion, "Yes, of course. You're funny, sweet, smart, beautiful, talented and just a wonderful person to be with." As I was saying this, I was wiping the tears she had away from her eyes. "And you deserve the best and shouldn't be crying for people that don't care about you."

I held her hand after I said that, she looked down at our hands together and looked back up smiling and blushing. We looked into each other's eyes and when I saw into her eyes, it was like I was looking into a beautiful starry night that sparkle and shine all the time. After a little while of looking at each other peacefully, we both slowly got closer to each other and we finally shared a nice, deep kiss fill with passion. She wrapped her soft arms around my neck and I put my arms around her nice, delicate waist. It felt like minutes has passed by but it only has been a few seconds since we kissed. I raised my hands up from her waist, to her body, to her nice chest and finally to her silky dark chocolate hair. I put my fingers through her dark brown locks and then she did the same to my black hair. After a good few minutes of us kissing, we broke the kiss to regain air and we both had a little breath mist coming from our mouths. We looked into each other's shining eyes with more passion than before. After we broke the kiss, we both had a warm feeling in our chest that warmed us up in the cold winter temperature. This caused us to blush on our cheeks and fall for each other in deep love and compassion.

She later rested her head on my left shoulder with a nice peaceful smile on her beautiful face. She held my left hand and put closer to her heart and said with a bit peacefulness in her voice,

"You know, you're like the few people that care about me this much. And then again, they rarely have this compassion for me. I'm glad you talked to me today and that we got together." I just responded back to her while petting her head softly.

"Yeah, to be honest with you, I've liked you for a while and I wanted to tell you but I think that moment we just had kind of showed it." She giggled in that statement and just responded

"Well it sure is great we found each other because I did like too." She planted a nice warm kiss on my cheek while she was cupping the other one.

We both rested a for a little while and I finally said to her

"So, do you want to continue with our drawings?" She responded with a bit of happiness,

"Nah, I'm good being with you like this." She then snuggled into my arm and the side if my chest and I just kissed her in the lips and in the upper region of her neck which caused her to let out a cute and quiet moan.

"Hey, do you like music?" I asked and she answered,

"Yeah, how come?" I quickly got out of the bed and got my guitar that was in my closet and went back to set next to her and she snuggled back into my arm and the side of my chest.

"Have you heard of Let It Go by James Bay?" she answered with a yes and it was one of her favorite songs. So, I got ready to play the song. I started playing the notes of the song and she smiled at me while resting on my shoulder and I started to sing.

" _From walking home and talking loads_

 _To see shows in evening clothes with you_

 _From nervous touch and getting drunk_

 _To staying up and waking up with you_

 _But we're slipping at the edge, holding something we don't need_

 _All this delusion in our heads is gonna bring us to our knees_

 _So come on, let it go_

 _Just let it be_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me?_

 _Everything that's broke_

 _Leave it to the breeze_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me?_

 _And I'll be me._ "

She later got up and started to sing this verse of the song as I played. She had a voice of a perfect angel.

" _From throwing clothes across the floor_

 _To teeth and claws and slamming doors at you_

 _If this all we're living for_

 _Then why are we doing it, doing it, doing it anymore?_

 _I used to recognize myself, it's funny how reflections change_

 _When we're becoming something else, I think it's time to walk away_

 _So come on, let it go_

 _Just let it be_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me?_

 _Everything that's broke_

 _Leave to the breeze_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me?_

 _And I'll be me_."

We both knew we wanted to sing together so I took the next small verse that came up.

" _Trying to fit your hand inside of mine, when we know it just don't belong_

 _There's no force on earth that could make it feel right, no_

 _Woah_."

She started to sing the next small verse that came up in the song.

" _Trying to push this problem up a hill when it's just too heavy to hold_

 _Think now's the time to let it slide_."

We both got close to each other with her head on my shoulder while lightly hugging my arm and my head right next to hers and we both sang the perfect duet for each other.

" _So come on, let it go_

 _Just let it be_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me?_

 _Everything that's broke_

 _Leave to the breeze_

 _Let the ashes fall_

 _Forget about me_

 _Come on, let it go_

 _Just let it be_

 _Why don't you be you_

 _And I'll be me?_

 _And I'll be me_."

She smiled with a bright joyful smile on her face and said,

"Elmer, that was great, I really liked that song before and now I like it even more now that we both sang it together like this." She then kissed me on the side of my lips softly and rested again on my chest.

"Yeah, I'm glad I sang it with you Jaiden. You really made this night really special for me." I said with happiness and I then kissed her on her forehead and she said,

"You made my night special too." I then put my guitar on the side of the bed in proceed to kiss her on the lips with full passion, we both endure the kiss while feeling each other for several minutes until we broke the kiss and she said with the fullest of her love,

"I love you Elmer." I was astonished at first but I was happy to hear those words and I then responded with a smile,

"I love you too Jaiden." We then slowly fell asleep right next to each other while holding each other's hand and with a smile on our face. With the warm winter love we had for each other in our chests, it made our rest together so relaxing. And we both knew that this was a start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
